It's like riding a bike: You never forget
by Never.To.Late
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke to help him relearn how to ride a bike. What ensues is hilarious, cute, and fluffy...


It's like riding a bike: You never forget.

Disclaimer... Haha I own a bike. Got you there... I don't own Naruto though...

" Dobe, you seriously haven't ridden a bike before?" Sasuke asked.

" Not in a really long time," Naruto frowned.

" Why are you asking me to teach you," Sasuke sighed.

" While it's embarrassing and you're my best friend so I thought you'd understand. I guess maybe I shouldn't have asked," Naruto turned to walk away.

He felt someone grab his arm and turn him.

" I'll teach you. Okay," Sasuke breathed as he looked at the Dobe.

" Yay. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Naruto jumped up and hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed as the blond boy latched himself onto his neck. Then Naruto pulled away and Sasuke felt empty suddenly.

" Meet me tonight at my house," Naruto grinned and then skipped away.

Sasuke walked down the dark streets until he reached Naruto's house. His bike trailed next to him. Reluctantly he knocked on the door to Naruto's house. Naruto emerged with a big grin on his face. Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little at how happy Naruto looked. Naruto went to get his bike from the backyard. Sasuke showed him how to ride it by going around in a circle once. Shakily, Naruto climbed on his bike and Sasuke chuckled as the dobe almost lost his balance. He put his handon Naruto's waist to keep him from falling. The blond said thanks and tried to get on again. This time he did it.

" Yay I'm on the bike," Naruto smiled and reminded Sasuke of an overexcited child at Christmas.

" Good now let's go around the block. We'll start slow at first," Sasuke informed Naruto.

" Okay," Naruto started to pedal.

Sasuke got far ahead and looked back to see Naruto struggling. He circled back.

" Naruto if you go faster it will be easier to go straight," Sasuke said.

" I'm Afraid. What if I fall?" Naruto choked out.

" You can fall into me. I won't let you get hurt," Sasuke promised.

Naruto blushed but felt reassured. The way Sasuke said it sounded like so much more than how he meant it. Naruto sped up and was having fun until they got to a hill.

" I can't go downhill yet," H e panicked.

" Sure you can just keep your hands on the breaks," Sasuke reassured Naruto.

Sasuke started forward and Naruto rushed after him. He felt the wind in his face. He giggled and kept his hands on the breaks like he was told. He made it to the bottom in one piece.

" I did it, Sasuke. I did it. Did you see?" Naruto shouted happily.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto who was now level with him. In that instant he felt his bike turn. He toppled over and landed on his knees.

" Oh Sasuke are you okay. I'm sorry for distracting you," Naruto had stopped and gottne off his bike.

He looked close to tears as he stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled at the look on Naruto's face.

" I'm fine. It's not your fault," He chuckled.

Naruto held out a hand to help him up. He took it and pulled himself up. Hiss knees were both scraped and bleeding but in all his fifteen years of existence he never felt happier.

" Oh no your bleeding. We need to clean that," Naruto said.

He took his bike and stored it in his backyard with Sasuke's. Then he helped Sasuke into his house. Naruto bustled around getting peroxide and bandages. He sat in front of Sasuke and Poured the peroxide onto the scrapes. Then he unraveled some white bandages and put them on. He put mediacl tape over them to keep them on.

While the blond was busy Sasuke watched him work. He smiled as the bond concentrated. The look on his face was so cute.

" There, that should do it. You're all bandaged up now," Naruto stated as he looked up at Sasuke.

" I don' think I can ride my bike or walk home," Sasuke admitted sheepishly.

" I'll make up a bed for you and you can stay here," Naruto offered kindly.

" Thanks, Naruto," Sasuke said.

" That's what friends are for," Naruto grinned.

Friends. Was that all they were? Sasuke felt as if his heart had exploded every time Naruto said friends. Why didn't he just tell Naruto he liked him. He studied the ever busy blond as he took some sheets and laid them over the couch. Then Naruto Layered blankets over the sheets.

" Here you can sleep here," Naruto patted the blankets.

" You are a good friend," Sasuke looked at Naruto seriously.

" Thanks," Naruto blushed.

Friends! Would they ever be more than friends? God knows Naruto liked Sasuke for as long as he had known him but why could he only say friends? Why couldn't he tell Sasuke the truth?

Naruto sat on the blankets. He turned on the t.v.

" Come on let's watch Television for a little while," He said.

Sasuke got up without a word a and went to sit by Naruto.

" Are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

" No but I am thirsty," Sasuke answered.

" I'll get you some tea," Naruto rose off the couch and went to the kitchen.

After five minutes Sasuke heard a loud crash followed by a muffled ouch. He went to see what happened. Naruto sat under a huge pile of pots that had fallen on him. Sasuke chuckld as Naruto ast there with a stunned look on his face. Then suddenly he looked like he was going to cry again.

" Don't cry. Where's it hurt?" Sasuke knelt in front of Naruto

" It doesn't hurt. It's just that every time I'm with you I embarrass myself. I must seem like the biggest idiot ever to you," Naruto sniffled looking down.

Sasuke picked up his chin so they were face to face.

" You don't look like an idiot. It's actually adorable how clumsy and innocent you are," He smiled.

" Really?" Naruto sniffled and his eyes went wide.

Sasuke chuckled again and he lowered his face to Naruto's. Gently he kissed him. Naruto stiffened in Sasuke's hold.

" What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

" Well, I haven't kissed anyone in a while. I don't think I remember how," Naruto confessed.

" It's like riding a bike. Once you learn you never forget," Sasuke kissed Naruto again.

Naruto kissed back and felt whole. He smiled when they pulled away.

" I won't forget as long as it's you I can kiss," Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's embrace.

" You can always kiss me," Sasuke hugged the dobe.

The End


End file.
